


诚恳愚徒

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 来跳一支舞吧先生，乘着醉意与无形硝烟，脚下踩踏玻璃与鲜血，然后，至死方休。





	诚恳愚徒

 

     

     

    **You'll never be loved till you've made your own.**

**你永远不会被爱直到你成为你自己。**

     

   

    “醒了。”

     

    一杯酒迎面泼上男人的脸庞，威士忌，浓度超52%，太浓太涩，不适合惯以碳酸的舌头，倒更像是替身上的伤疤量身定制。

     

    十足的混账。

     

    显然对方并未因自己的怒目而动摇丝毫，尤其是由这只剩肯定语气的措辞回应。他总算是放下了手中的酒杯，用扔的，猛然的松手换来脆弱的玻璃一声声吃疼的呻吟。而造成一切的罪魁祸首却不以为然，修长的双腿优雅地翘勾于眼前，得体合身的套装西服藏不住骨子里对等的正式雅致。瞧啊，尊贵的圣母，这道生灵到底是从何而存。他着实美丽，优雅，金发碧眼，挂在唇边的笑容足以令古巴比伦的城池倾覆，而他却绝不是这般尤物——阿尔弗雷德的意思是，眼前的绅士确实漂亮，但不同于表面的诱惑亦是不可亵渎。他素未褪去身上的衣物丝毫，除了一截领带，可仅剩喉颈裸露足以谋去男人的唾液干渴；偏偏他也没有多么引诱自己，动作上，老天这家伙可是男的，一个彻彻底底从骨子与信息素上就充斥不容退让的傲气家伙，自己可没有这点雅兴放弃又香又软的Omega去触碰这前一秒还用鞋底踹脸的混账Alpha。

   

    可事实上他燥热得可怕，喉咙，肌肤，哪怕是被捆起来正为绳索刺疼的双手，现在也躁动得寻求着什么。他想触摸，想要吞并，该死当然是除去跟前的家伙，阿尔弗雷德明白理性的界线，不然他也妄对这岁数还有在组织里学来的一切常识与技巧。Alpha间不存在信息素的吸引相融，这就像是两团艳丽的颜料，同样浓墨重彩，同样张扬强大，论哪一位伟大的画师也不会愚蠢地将它们混淆一同——哪怕是造物主。争强斗艳，厮杀吞并，最后只混下鲜血与不知道哪一方的呕吐物，成为了一团倒胃口又毫无意义的脏色。

     

    只可惜再怎么否认拒绝，死要面子地铺垫证明，阿尔弗雷德依然无法抨击一点——他现在就他妈地想要做爱，翻云覆雨整得腰疼下不了床也不罢休，而这狂妄的Alpha也没有屈从于屋外酒吧任意一个甜美柔软Omega的意思，他妈的他就要眼前的家伙，现在立刻，就眼前前不久才用鞋底踩脸的英格兰婊子。真他妈操蛋，作为一个不缺吸引力的Alpha，他现在居然只想要另一个Alpha，老天这气味，他敢说这感觉就像是被逼着硬生生吞下一大块生鱼片，又滑又腻，搅得喉咙发酸发疼。

     

     但很上瘾，脑袋进酒毛孔塞大麻兴许就是这种感受。

     

    捕获年轻男孩这不住咽口水的小动作，正坐于跟前的绅士却相当不客气地还上一击——袭向他的脑袋，用脚，尖头皮鞋不仅是绅士的标配，同样也不外乎于下巴的宠儿。妈的他的嘴里灌满血腥，大概是被牙齿咬破舌头。硬生生的，多亏了这适合至极的力道。

   

    那个欠操的混账——阿尔弗雷德想擦拭唇角，可老天他连把手举起来的权力都没有，被捆死了，打包行李的塑胶绳索——该死的英国佬——他必须做些什么，总不能坐以待毙——可去他妈的他现在不仅是手用不上脚也没好到哪去，那是自由的，老天，这不知廉耻地鼓起在胯下的玩意又是为了什么——他还能做些什么，舌头被咬破了下半身肿胀难忍，他妈的他不仅不能自己解决，还得对上这样一个倒胃口的家伙，这道灵魂真的是枉费了这副漂亮皮囊，就像是往精美的洋娃娃里塞淤泥，藏不住骨子里的恶臭——阿尔弗雷德明白自己得做出行动，至少不能输在现在，而此时此刻对方却不以为然，他依然坐在自己的跟前，两把椅子间的距离不过也就是一个脚掌，只可惜他显然没有把自己放在心上，打碎了酒杯又擦净手套，他就像是出席晚宴的绅士，正装华容，与身旁逼问的药剂谈笑风生，又似擦去污秽地将自己视作玻璃橱后的可怜玩意——猴子亦或者是鲨鱼，那群疯子有的是嘴上吹嘘和平繁荣实际上亵玩禁锢的恶趣味，仿佛在呓语，“噢可怜的孩子”。

     

    操。

   

    “醒了，当然醒了。”

   

    于是阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，面朝俯身四目相对的一方，幽绿遇上蔚蓝，天空与碧湖之间，看似平静的包容里仿佛揣满了宁静，极近距离间，一切倘若耳语。

   

    “好准备操你。”

     

    他朝绅士的脸吐上一口唾沫，恶狠狠地，容不下任何善意。

     

    只剩针锋相向的锋芒锐气。

     

    而他伸出手，像是确认什么似的擦了擦脸庞——沾附唾沫的银丝，浅浅地维系指缝与皮囊。污秽得倘若恶魔勾指，纯洁得衬及这份静默美好。

     

    阿尔弗雷德知道答案会是什么，当他背朝宣誓遵从的星空刹那，他就料到雨幕弥漫下的尖刀锐齿。这是二十一世纪，没有开膛手杰克，也没有惨死的妓女。

     

     可有的是披着伪善的魔鬼，以及将心头亮影掩藏无光的所谓圣人。

   

    啪——

     

    空气摩擦不过迅速甩来的力道，火辣辣地烤在脸颊的炽烫佐证瞬间发生的一切。脸上的肌肉还没有适应舌头被咬破车带的伤痛，一时灌满喉间的腥味明了料及的全部。阿尔弗雷德早有准备，或者该说，从他靠近这家伙一毫时刻他便早已知晓当下发生的结果，可他没有躲开，一次都没有，即便发酸的牙床无数次请求和平与安宁。

   

    上一次大概在三年前，那时他杀了一个人，是敌对组织的干部，而他提着装嵌微型定位芯片的心脏单膝跪在他的跟前。以表衷心，对于即将辅佐的上司，亦或者是背地里拉扯自己影子的联邦雄鹰。

   

    现在不也亦是如此，同样以表衷心，沾满鲜血迎上对方的跟前。只可惜此时此刻揣在手心的空剩一颗心脏，为雄鹰所啄食，血淋淋的袒露真切。

     

    那会是捕猎者的战利品，但谁猎谁从，大概不会存在答案。

   

    至少这双绿眼里还没有这个打算。

   

    亚瑟·柯克兰。

   

    绅士扬手就甩来一巴掌，动作利落干脆得就像是随手捡起一张纸——或许这对他而言也没有多少区别，没有人知道到底有多少人臣服于这位强大的Alpha魅力之下，就像没有人知晓到底得凝结为多厚的鲜血才能抹去这张笑脸的淡定丝毫。他不在意也没有这点闲情雅致，至少在隐姓埋名被安排埋伏在这个英格兰绅士身旁之前。可直至现在，在这哪怕是性命都廉价贱卖的当下，他还有什么高尚品格去高呼为组织服务，为彻底地掰断野狼的犬齿牺牲自我。

     

    这又何尝不能，可至少待尝透这家伙的可口美味——即便这得熏吐自己，同为Alpha。

   

    所以阿尔弗雷德扬起头来，就像这三年来的无数次一样，沾满鲜血面带微笑，忠诚地朝着他的主人。

   

    亦或者该说，他所觊觎已久的正餐佳品。

     

    男人舔了舔唇角。

   

    而亚瑟立马就还上一击。修长的腿不再保留油画中的贵族姿态，取而代之，容不得丝毫退让避开的机会，亚瑟便精准地送上了一记——他的佛罗里达，那个男孩总以这个滑稽的名字称呼他那肮脏的地方。还有奶茨堡。来自北美的情人如是介绍谐音之外的地图一角。听说那的姑娘上围很不错。

     

    事实上匹茨堡的女孩是否双峰傲人亚瑟无从而至，他现在能肯定也能确定的，就是佛罗里达的兄弟们可能正因此扛上一记灾害——地震还是雷暴，谁知道呢，毕竟吃疼的家伙可不是他。

     

    他的鞋底下正踩上一块活物，归属于身体的一部分，可狰狞起来真他妈对不起作为人体器官资格。

   

    “抱歉先生。”

   

    慵懒的英腔配上礼貌的用词，似配上大提琴的悠扬亦或者竖琴的婉转，滑落耳际的声音便得以将意识与视线牵之厅堂——金碧辉煌，有的是足以将丑陋的灵魂武装做正人君子的伪装面具。而同样的还有另一处，倘若当下，为疼痛呻吟乞求，可下半身却愈发兴奋激烈。阿尔弗雷德可没有这点癖好，亚瑟也没有，但不得不说，这番加重在胯间的力量，着实也相当考验理性与耐力的挣扎。那团活物被牵制，正为这一只皮鞋，鞋面擦得蹭亮，不久后也沾上了几滴汗水，源自自己，吃疼的，愤怒的，以及——

   

    兴奋的。

 

    “我是让你那空空如也的脑袋醒过来，而不是肮脏丑陋的下半身。”

     

    英格兰绅士拽过北美男孩的衣领，猛然施加的力度扯得被扣在身后的双手发疼。该死，他的双手还被拷住，死死地捆在身后，而他的衣领正为对方拽起，勒得脖颈拽出红痕。酒精，方才迎头泼上的醇烈美酒此时总算是发挥了不容小觑的作用，沿着脖颈线条，缓缓地勾勒一尽，由不住咽落上下的喉结，浇在炽热砰跳的心头。

   

    燥热。

   

    男孩咽下了一口唾沫。紧绷得仿佛要烧断的神经没有逼使退让，猛然靠近的鼻梁精巧地直叫人牙痒，他没有避退，这只猎鹰实在是太饿了，喉咙发痒意识几近融化，于是他选择前倾，朝眼前最炽烈的骄阳，出于本能亦或者单纯地借题发挥。

     

    无论是哪一个理由，都不如此时此刻的鼻息甘美。阿尔弗雷德嗅到了醉意，掺上威士忌与晚风，门外酒吧胭粉拌上Omega甜腻，满腔的廉价就像是沾满融化冰淇淋的欠操婊子。兴奋中的Alpha早已接近失控边缘，可他却还在紧咬坚持，不为所谓的组织教导也不为什么尊严趋势，这可真他妈扯淡。

     

    这不过美食当前，浇上香辛料与酱汁，就连这熏得身体抗拒的信息素也能充当情趣。

   

    标记占有Omega大概是每一个Alpha最兴奋刺激的一刻。但那群脑子里塞满本能的低能者大概未能设想，倘若同样骄傲强大的Alpha在自己的身下承欢，顶着一张臭脸但张嘴都塞灌欲求不满，这种折服强者的快感又会是多么醇至火辣。

     

    狼为何要吞咬绵羊，贪婪的蛇为何衔尾不放。

     

    “事实上老子那里不也把你伺候得舒舒服服。”

    

    服帖舒服，当阿尔弗雷德第一次为一个人弄脏手的刹那，他险些想要咬断狡猾老狐狸的喉咙，披上一身浇灌鲜血的床褥，祖母绿的眼睛纯洁干净得倘若无从沾染。绅士独爱玫瑰，鲜艳又娇嫩欲滴，可无论荆棘上刺满多少人的灵魂，无论脚下踩上的是烟蒂还是干结的血痕。

     

   从那一刻起阿尔弗雷德就可以肯定这人绝对是疯子，不仅是这位看破一切看笑着询问的先生。

   

    还为在此时此景竟磨牙吮齿渴求腺体的自己——同样是Alpha，同样得理不饶人，同样怀揣脏得连红与黑都无法分清的灵魂。

    

    “合理待人，对君子得行礼。”

     

    他大概是没救了。

   

    “至于婊子，大概就得用这点最肮脏丑陋的方式。”

   

    无分立场无分身份，沐浴血泊与硝烟，自己竟然还能硬成铁棍。

     

    男孩没有躲闪，取而代之他主动迎上绅士拽拉下缩短的极近距离，鼻息与金丝，蔚蓝的双眸别有深意地捕获一切，缓慢地，又张扬似地，伸出长舌舔过唇角。

   

    那沾有醉人的点滴，美酒，亦或者绅士的气息。

     

    于是英国人还上更为实际的一击，踹向椅子，不偏不倚，撞得企图贴上自己的少年背摔铁椅，取而代之的当然也还有一记拳头。

   

    亚瑟跨上了男人臀下的椅子——用骑的，膝盖贴上冷冰冰的生锈椅子，暧昧接近又不越界的姿态适合极了这双冷冰冰的绿眸。亚瑟伸出了手，擦过少年的额发，如三年来的每一次，而此时此刻他只想拽过一丝一毫，恶狠狠地逼着对方四目相对——震鄂，还是单纯的私心所向。

   

    他得好好地瞧瞧，到底是什么样的家伙敢在自己的眼皮底下玩上这点所谓的忠诚戏码。

   

    而愈发困扰的问题答案却往往愈发愚蠢。

   

    “的确，联邦调查局给你传授的知识确实很实用，但同样的，”——脏，真脏，摔碎的酒杯弥散红唇的诱惑，碾碎践踏在沾滴鲜血的地板时，委尊下的双脚只他妈地只想朝着对方的脑袋。脏，真脏。亚瑟不禁在心头一遍遍地重复叙说。手段，伎俩，亦或者纯粹的灵魂沾染。“你小子爽了后，不也掉进我的圈套。”

     

    爽了后面麻前面，嚼断喉咙称圣人。

     

    可少年不以为意。真疼，方才这一击还不至于命中要害，但磕至脊骨的硬物疼痛倒忠诚地将疼痛穿透肌肉。阿尔弗雷德笑了，几欲伸出手来好好擦擦沿落唇齿的鲜血，可老天他没有这种闲情雅致——物理上的，他的双手被捆了起来，死死地拷在背后，仿佛为了满足某人的恶趣味。

   

    “然后呢，被你杀了埋了还是按照惯有的伎俩扔进港口将一切处理得干干净净。如果是后者我建议你得多拿上两把锯子，能将著名的柯克兰家族首领爽得说不出话的男人，可不是一俩把生锈玩意就能应付得了。”

   

    死到临头还嘴硬的蠢货。

     

    “少嘴硬。”

   

    一句话兴许不算什么，但出自柯克兰之口，这便是伦敦暗处的法则。他一贯如此，少言淡漠，说出来的话还不如手里的枪甩得利落。披上一张假脸的家伙。亚瑟自然知晓旁人对他的评价，但他并不在意。这本身也没什么错，与其挂上虚假的笑容目送死亡，还不如干脆利落地还上一枪。习惯确实是一件很可怕的事，为了当下戴上一张又一张的面具，凭微笑埋葬渴求，用淡漠坚实冻土，可久而久之，又有多少人能明晓这张皮囊下的全部——兴许就连亚瑟自己也不能。他习惯了大吉岭，只因为泡开后的回甘美味；他独爱绽放的玫瑰，骄傲优雅，也不灭锐气。不过扪心自问，又有多少漂亮话能经得住一句最简单不过的纯粹。

    

    “飞不起来的麻雀。”

   

    他在嘲讽少年，这个自以为聪明的家伙。那是鹰，由北美的饲料长大养肥。三年了，他们尔欺尔诈地互相恭维，手中的牌面早已是明面上不成文的展露，可这场游戏更在乎于台面下勾结的皮鞋与红跟。显眼的，招摇的，又别有深意的。

   

    “彼此彼此。”

   

    他又何尝不是。为了星条旗下宣誓的忠诚，他拎上一箱行囊——品行，身份，还有口音，除去名字，三年来灵魂出窍兴许都有比这行尸走肉来得自在。但他并不孤独，他是说，就似为了在虚假里保留真实性的姓名，在这一次次不带任何诚恳的交谈会面里，他竟意外地捕获真实——源自那双眼睛，绿色的，漂亮的，澄澈纯粹得倘若未曾映落些许。

   

    而他看穿了一切。

   

    “被拔牙的狐狸。”

   

    诚如他自己。

   

    迎上没有丝毫进展的当下结局，绅士最后的一点耐性也消耗殆尽，他一脚蹬上墙壁，任双腿与被拷在椅子上的少年间形成暧昧又灼人的距离气氛。男人知道自己的魅力在哪，这种游走在界缝里的危险本能正随鼻息炽烫他的肌肤，可他依然保持这副姿态。Alpha也会发情，一旦陷入其中的躁动甚至比Omega还要来得致命，袭击性，威胁性，还有源自同类本能的敌对相冲，一切的一切酿就内心的沉淀，像是一团沉寂的死水，一旦惊动，大概得以容所有的活物吞并全部。

     

    “就算是你那颗榆木脑袋，你也该知道这瓶东西是什么。”

   

    亚瑟掏出了一把枪，抵着眼前猎物的头颅。与之同时还有一剂药瓶。透明澄澈，那是赤红，宛若醇至的美酒，也随运动飘散气泡，一团一团，灌满幻想撕破后的现实。

   

    那会是夺命的伙计。阿尔弗雷德深刻自知，前不久他才体会到这点玩意的魄力，由一杯递来的醇香美酒。入口无味，融进冰凉，滑落喉管，待鲜血与氧气交换，胃底燃起炽烈的躁动，这下他才真切地明白，猛然被击晕被捆在这把椅子上，对方到底是在打什么算盘。

   

    催情剂。Alpha专用。

   

    有意思。

     

    “当然，多亏了亲爱的你半小时前对我的直接实验，现在的我可切身力行地体会到什么叫做炽热。”

   

    还有什么叫做欲求不满。

   

    凭美酒，以深吻，于无尽的欲望里索求奸诈的计谋。

   

    “于是说，”推开瓶塞，亚瑟拽住阿尔弗雷德的衣领，用送到嘴边的实际行动述说何为威胁意味。“你的上头是谁。”

     

    北美男孩摇了摇头。他正居劣势，现状显然，可他却挂上一抹笑容——灿烂的，就似三年前在码头相见的那刻一般。“抱歉先生。”只不过此时的他手里不再带上一份谋夺信任的见面礼，恰恰相反，拨去伪装迷雾，眼下少年只剩骨子里无需掩藏的狂妄傲气。“所以说，你的上头也是谁。”

     

    “我在给你机会。”

   

    “同样的我也是。”语调夹带戏谑，阿尔弗雷德像是舔抵什么似的，模糊暧昧的末音之下拽上了所爱的名字。“亚瑟。”

     

    绅士不为所动。“你知道我会叩下扳机。”他说到做到。

     

    男孩耸了耸肩。“当然，倘若你不会这么做，我大概也不需要亲自跟上你。”

   

    倘若你的双手并未沾满鲜血，

   

    倘若与你这份干净的档案挂钩的不是数不尽的生命，

   

    倘若立于焦油与海浪，披上红衫与鲜花，你未曾对我露出微笑，

     

    我大概也不需要盯上你。

   

    我大概也不会隐姓埋名。

   

    我大概也不至于归于当下，与你针锋相对至最后活成你的模样。

   

    这是何等的嘲讽，又是何等的可悲。

   

    娱乐至死，人生玩事。

    

    “放着Omega不管，甘甘心心敞开后面等着Alpha操的Alpha。”

   

    以及放着原是平和安宁的人生不管，甘愿高呼最伟大的爱意堕入无尽深渊。

     

    那不会是恶魔。

   

    那大概就是未来的彼此。

     

    熟悉的笑容爬上了阿尔弗雷德的唇角，空气中逐渐接近吞并的信息素转变不禁令亚瑟皱眉。坚沉的手枪带来了生命的质感，他的食指正死死地扶着扳机，可在这稍有不慎便得以迸溅赤色火花的缝隙里，被紧锁的猎物却笑得幸福。

   

    男人不由地绷紧神经。

     

    “你还记得吗，亚瑟，为了博得你的信任我所带来的那颗心脏。”

   

    他笑了，笑得灿烂坦然。梦终该得醒了，无论愿意与否，无论台下搏得了多少观众笑颜。

     

    至少他不会笑，这个自恃清高又将自身溅满淤泥的家伙。

     

    “不过是死在囚牢里无人认领的家伙。”亚瑟察觉到对方的把戏，他知道这家伙一定在盘算什么，可他没有谨慎选择。他是说他存有后路，一如既往，狡猾的商人不会将一生的财富全部一举赌上，可置于此时此景，亚瑟却感到几分异常，这感觉并不算好，仿佛身后存在一堵断崖，而自己正愚蠢地逐渐后退。“你们的常用把戏。”

     

    “这一点我无可否认。”嘴上这样说着，但弥散在彼间的信息素却全然不是这般意味。海与金汤力。这是男孩的气息，如阳光般清爽，又意外地醉人，缓缓地勾上绅士的脚踝，阿尔弗雷德感受到还未触及却点燃心火的躁动。“只不过亚瑟，你有没有想过，为什么我要在那一刻那一分以那样的姿态出现在你的面前。”

     

    那是玫瑰与红茶——不过表面粉饰的得体美好，就像辛德瑞拉永远不会醒来的十二点美梦。这会是烈酒与硝烟——信息素——弥散雨雾中的麦芽，似朦胧夜色中散落的和光，轻巧易碎，触碰刹那得以往所有轻蔑他的家伙嘴里堵上一杆猎枪。

   

    危险又美丽。

   

    阿尔弗雷德捧起所爱的脸庞，伸出双手，诚恳地倘若圣徒。

     

    该死！

   

    说时迟那时快，亚瑟一把叩响了手头的扳机，来不及对准准星抖得不行，可在这种意外状况下这会是最好的解决方式。迸溅的火星带来了熟悉的赤红——未击中要害，擦过肩膀，那颗夺命的铅弹死死地嵌入身后的墙壁。酒吧外人声嘈杂，窄间密室中，本该拷问的捕猎者却在此时此刻成为了对方眼里的猎物。他是从何挣脱了绳索。亚瑟飞快地寻求答案——刀，那小子的手里正握上了一把尖刀，锋芒锐利，裁破绳索不过轻而易举。而这显然指向了一个不争事实——

   

    这头陷入发情期的凶猛野兽早有手段挣脱逃离，可置于当下他却在所谓的隐忍伪装里粉饰友善。

     

    惹上猛兽并不可怕，可怕的是在捕猎行为中，你却成为了猎物。

     

    亚瑟被拽住了，没有任何退路。一把扣住精巧的下巴，阿尔弗雷德一口咬上了红唇。柔软的唇瓣遇上尖锐的犬齿，摩擦啃咬中，他又贪婪地吞咽全部。唾液，酒精，还有更多的醉意，灌入喉咙，灵敏的长舌卷起对方的小舌，吻技上的经验不足铸就了两人技术上的差落，但谋夺空气的刹那又搅动所谓的相异之差。喉咙，灌入躯体的私密途径里此时此刻沾满来自对方的气息。上颚柔软敏感，若有若无地舔抵勾起来自骨子的酥养。

     

     阿尔弗雷德锁住了亚瑟的双手，尖刀抵上喉咙，唯一的手枪还停留在绅士的手心。

   

    他不会夺去的枪，就像自己不会松开手里的刀。

   

    “毕竟比起气味，”

   

   是继续谋猎还是佯装无措，

    

    “明晃晃的伤口更能刺激感官。”

   

    无论是视觉，还是即将纠缠的触觉。

   

    大概早在初遇发现对方意图但还选择接受的刹那，这点问题早有答案。

   

     阿尔弗雷德伸去另一只手，朝所爱手心里躺着的药剂。

   

    而亚瑟松开了手，在这一刹那，这点表面放弃却成了迎击的要强坚决。

     

    嗙——瓶子碎了，容得其间的荷物满溢彼间。

   

    Alpha催情剂。现场有也只有两位Alpha。

   

    同类的气息并不好闻，不甜腻也不诱人，要强坚实得仿佛要用尖刀撕裂企图吞并的柔软唇齿。

   

    不过，

   

    很适合划破伪装。

 

    混乱，肮脏，他披上沾附鲜血的衬衣，微笑着端起酒杯，凝视出现在跟前的少年。

   

    他是警察，他只混黑，格格不入现在又证据确凿。

     

    而他托起了绅士的手掌，温柔又认真，踩碎了脚下的玻璃，床褥上只剩鲜血与玫瑰。

   

    他不知道对方是如何与何时挣脱了绳索，或者该说，他也故意佯装不知。

     

    他不清楚对方的逼问意义，这就似彼间二人，矛盾鲜明可无人挑清。

     

    诚恳至极，又愚蠢地成为忠徒。

   

    来跳一支舞吧先生，乘着醉意与无形硝烟，脚下踩踏玻璃与鲜血，

   

    然后，

   

    至死方休。

     

   

End.


End file.
